Sadistic Vampire
by Blood-stained Black Rose Alice
Summary: Rin has been told since she was only a child not to enter the woods surrounding her village home, to fear that other world which we cannot understand... but what happens when that world offers out its hand, holding an enchanting black rose...?
1. An Old Wive's Tale

Well here is my first story! I actually only just started this one about a year ago... I love making stories like this so make sure to comment so I can make more! Oh, and I do not own the Vocaloids or their song Sadistic Vampire! Thanks and hope you enjoy it! :)

_Chapter One:_

_An Old Wives' Tale_

_Once, many hundreds of years ago, there lived a prosperous family whose home laid deep within the dark forests that border only small villages like our own. The pride of their family was their twin son and daughter. _

_Their daughter had recently come to the age when all young girls were to find a suitable husband. The son was less than happy about the occasion. The proud parents hosted a celebration for their daughter, inviting all the wealthy young men from surrounding lands. Gazing at his sister with her golden hair spilling over her dress in waves, jealousy burned within him for he had an unspeakable secret, his love for his sister went beyond that of a sibling. He acted politely to the guests and the young women invited to the party, but he wasn't interested in anyone but his sister. _

_As the night went on, he was finally able to steal his sister away from their clutches long enough for a dance with his sister. __As the night came to a close, the son retired to his room, not wanting to hear whom his sister had chosen to marry or the happy cries of his mother and father. As he laid in his bed unable to sleep, something that had only occurred in his sweetest dreams came true. His beloved sister, dressed in her creamy-white nightgown quietly entered his chambers and came to his bedside. _

_Before he could say anything, his sister put a finger to his lips to stop him and gently whispered, "It has been decided whom I am to marry, but I want you to know that I'm not in love with him. And I hope... that you'll allow me to spend my last night here, lying next to the man I love." _

_It was a confession, more than he had ever hoped for and all he could do was nod in response. Somehow he felt that words would only ruin this moment as his sister came to rest by his side and he couldn't risk anyone hearing. A young lady in a man's room this late at night, lying in his bed was a terrible sin, much less that man being her own twin brother. He would cherish every second, for he knew once the moon set, his sister, his love would leave with it. And so the two young lovers spent the night together, both wishing daybreak would never come, but even they could not have imagined the consequences of their actions. _

_For when morning came, word got to their parents that the young lady was missing from her bed. The whole house had been looking for her and were shocked to find her in the young master's quarters sharing a bed with him. The sight apalled their parents, whom had assumed the worst. They seperated the two much to each other's protest and confined their son to his chambers, dragging their daughter away with them. The son tried to keep an open mind, but he knew his father very well and somewhere in his heart he hoped he was wrong about the decision he knew they would make. If anyone found out __about this, their repuation would be ruined so it was best to cover it up, but how would they do it? _

_It was then that he heard a clang at his window. Opening the window, he looked down to see his sister, her entire figure masked in a dark cloak. He didn't think twice as he jumped from the second story window and landed on the soft grass. His sister quickly helped him up and tugged at his arm, frantically turning her head to look for any sign of someone coming, but there wasn't a single soul there._

"_Come, we must go!" she said urnestly._

"_Wait, go where? Whats going on?" he whispered, looking around. She was panting, from exhaustion or fear, he couldn't tell which. _

"_I can't do it after all. I thought I could, but... Father would have me sent far away, married off to some count, and make sure that no one hears of the incident that could ruin our family. I don't want to be parted from you!" She pleaded, on the verge of tears._

_He took her shoulders and said, "I understand. We'll leave this place, together." _

_And so the two young lovers fled from the home they had lived in for all their lives, desperately searching for a place where the two could be together, but fate is often cruel. Their parents had hired men to search for them. They ran as fast as they could in an attempt to escape them, but to no avail. They were professional trackers and the two runaways had no chance. It wasn't long before the two were cornered and faced with the ultimate decision... be caught and forver seperated from one another, or die together..._

_The twin lovers had made their decision as they each took the silver dagger and peirced their hearts. The last thing seen by the young man was the woman he loved, her golden hair spralled around __her and her pale skin lying in the soft grass, eyes closed as if deep in slumber. _

_That should have been the end of our tale, but it only marks the true beginning. For you see, God must have turned his back upon the young man for fate to be so cruel._

_His eyes shot open and he found himself gasping for air. He couldn't remember what had happened. It was only after seeing the cold, lifeless body of his dear sister that it hit him. He should be dead. He had plunged a dagger through his very heart. He cursed the sky and God. Even in death, he was denied the right to be with her. He touched her cold hand to his cheek and wept for his lost loved one. _

_This is where the story of an unfortunate couple turns into one of horror. After laying her to rest, the young man returned to the villa, his former home. It was a dark night, the prelude to a storm as he entered the window of his old chambers. Thats when everything went red. When he finally snapped out of it, his face was stained with blood and the members of his house, all dead. His face was not the only thing stained with blood, his shirt was as well, where he had tried to stab himself afterwards. _

_He had been cursed with immortality. No matter how many times or ways he tried, he could not die and he thirsted for the red liquid he had spilled from his former loved ones. He had become a demon known as a vampire._

_He continued to stay at the mansion, which tortured him with memories of the happy moments he shared with his sister. For many years he tried to keep face, trying his best to be human and interact with society, but he soon lost interest and gave into his terrible nature. _

_It is rumored that he still dwells there, awaiting the blood of the girl that could set him free of his curse, the blood of one __identical to his beloved. Now, young women are loured into the forests, tempted by charm of the handsome young lord, only to become a meal to satiate his appetitte. None of these girls are ever seen from again..._

"_And that's why you must never wander into the forests, children." the woman finished._

_Little Miku nodded her head vigurously, terrified. Kaito clung to a shivering Meko. All the children were shaken by the story._

"_Yeah, right," Rin blurted, her blonde hair bobbing with her shaking head. _

"_Rin..." Miku said, hesitantly, trying helplessly to stop her._

"_I don't see the point of telling such a fake story. It's just to get us to be too scared to wander into the woods at night." Rin pointed out._

_The woman who told the story looked irritated at Rin's comments. "That may be so, but it's a tradition. The story is passed down each year to the young ones by the women of the village."_

"_Quit acting so high and mighty! You think you're so special!" Meko yelled._

"_Meko, don't..." Miku pleaded, tugging on Meko's scarlet dress. Meko reluctantly backed off._

"_Rin, I want you to promise me that you won'tgo into those woods..." The woman said to Rin._

_Rin crossed her arms and pouted, but nodded curtly before running off toward the huts with everyone else. She paused before the old cabin where all the children slept while the men were away hunting. She turned to look out at the woods that sat under the watchful eye of the moon. The story was just that, a story, but as she looked out toward the forbiden forests, she felt a kind of magic coming __from them, like they were calling out to her..._

"_What are you doing?" Rin turned quickly to see Meko leaning against the door of the cabin. "Little freak," Meko said before re-entering the cabin. _

_Rin sighed and took one last look back at the woods. She knew what everyone thought of her, a freak, and they were probably right. She couldn't deny that she was different, she didn't act or look anything like any of the other children or villagers. Her golden hair and amber eyes made her stand out even from her own parents who had dark hair and violet eyes. She often wondered why she was even there. The story rang fresh in her mind as she turned in for the night, unaware of the eyes watching her..._


	2. Victim

_Chapter Two:_

_Victim_

_Len looked out upon the village that rested on the very edge of his territory as he often did. He often became bored, having lived for hundreds of years, and Len found that watching the fleeting lives of the villagers was better than sitting around this dreary old mansion. His senses being better than any humans, he watched the women finishing their chores so they could put out the fires they had been telling stories around moments before. The men must have left the village to catch food for their families. Len smirked as he thought that he too used to belong to a 'family'. His senses stretched out further and his gaze came to rest on a young girl. She was looking back at him, or rather in his direction because there was no way a human could see as far as he could. Len couldn't describe the look he saw in her eyes as she stared out to the forest. It wasn't fear... Curiosity, maybe? No, it was more like wonder. He realized he had been lost in thought for a while and turned his senses back on the girl, wanting to get a better look at her. But her back was turned, her attention shifted from the forest on the brunette standing by the cabin door. Len strained his ears to hear the conversation. _

"_Little freak." Len frowned at the comment, feeling a little disdain at the brunette. He expected the other girl to yell back or maybe even hit the girl who had just insulted her, but to his surprise she didn't, which caused a bit of anger to rise within him. He would gladly smack that smart mouthed girl for her. _

_She finally turned her head back to him and Len's eyes widened. She was a wonder all right, fair skin, golden hair cut in a short, but still charming style, and amber eyes that at this moment seemed darkened with something like despair. She was much more interesting than the other villagers and something odd sparked in him as he watched her._

_Looking upon the girl had excited his blood, although he didn't know why, she wasn't his usual taste. Still, Len had to satiate his thirst and so he set out from his home into the forest._

_Normally, Len didn't need to kill his victims, but tonight he had been especially hungry. He lifted his head from her neck and looked down at the woman he had drained. She had been easy prey, left behind by the other women to put out the last of the fire. She hadn't expected to run into a handsome young man by the forest's edge. Now that he thought about it, it was the same girl that had been telling stories. Len smirked as he thought, who would have thought she would run into one of the very things she tells stories about?_

_The villagers may think he's a monster that kills innocent victims, but Len never asked to be what he is, so who is the real victim here?_


	3. To Love a Freak

_Chapter Three:_

_To Love a Freak_

_News of the missing woman swept through the village like wildfire, but the women thought it best to wait for the men to return before searching for her. The whole village was shaken, but everyone pulled it together around the children. All the kids were upset by the news, except Rin who seemed unaffected. She stayed quiet as the others cried over their lost lady friend, Luka. _

"_I miss her..." Miku sniffled._

"_Yeah, I know," Meko comforted. "And what about you, Rin?" Rin turned to look at her._

"_Meko," a woman, Ms. Haku, from the village said warned softly._

"_No! I can't be the only one thinking it! Rin hated Luka! They fought all the time! That freak probably knows what happened! She probably did it herself!" Meko started shouting. Rin didn't even try standing up for herself and neither did any of the villagers. Rin knew that Meko didn't mean it, or at least she hoped she didn't. She had fought with Luka, yes, but Luka was the only one that treated her like she wasn't a freak. _

_After Meko cooled down, Rin couldn't take the adults' looks of pity anymore so she ran to the only place she knew she could be alone. The fact that she hung out at a cemetery probably didn't help her reputation, but she didn't care. Sometimes she just needed to be alone, and what place was more peaceful than a cemetery? _

_Rin passed by the rows of graves, pausing only to place a few flowers on the graves. She reached the rusted iron gates in a matter of minutes and she ran her little fingers along the length of the gate until she pricked her finger on a thorny vine. To most that was what it was, just a thorny vine, but to Rin it was the sign she was looking for, the one she used to find the entrance to her secret place. Rin got down on her hands and knees and crawled through the hole in the gate, made invisible by the bushes that lined it. _

_Rin plucked the leaves from her hair as reached the other side. No one knew about this place, a long forgotten and garden with a small pavilion at its center. The garden was overgrown and thorns overran the dusty old pavilion. Most people might find it creepy, but to Rin the overgrown rose bushes were beautiful. She laid down on the marble stone bench beneath the pavilion and couldn't stop the tears from coming any longer. The one person she knew who treated her like the girl she was, who didn't look down on her or hate her, was gone. Now she was all alone..._

_Rin didn't know for how long she had cried, but she had wept until she had passed out from exhaustion. She cried all alone and she thought that she'd be alone now forever because who could love a freak?_


	4. A Single Rose

_Chapter Four:_

_A Single Rose_

_It was almost midday and it was rare that Len was up so early, but he felt the need to see the village's reaction. No doubt they had found out about the missing woman already. As Len gazed out at them, sure enough they were shaken with the loss, but were trying desperately not to worry the children. Idiots, as if they didn't understand. They're children, not animals, they can put two and two together. Len wasn't particularly interested in their reaction, only that one girl... There she was! Standing away from the others._

"_I miss her..." A small girl with green piggy-tails cried. The blue-haired boy was crying too much to say anything. The brunette was comforting them._

"_And what about you, Rin?" Rin, so that was the girl's name! Funny, that name was so much like another he knew so much like her name..._

"_No! I can't be the only one thinking it! Rin hated Luka! They fought all the time! That freak probably knows what happened! She probably did it herself!" Len narrowed his eyes at the brunette, Meko, the woman near them had said. Len couldn't believe these people, wasn't Rin born right in their village? How could they treat her like an outsider? Everyone stared at her like there was something wrong with her._

_Len watched her as she ran, ran away from it all and was reminded of her again. She had ran as well, but this time Len would make sure nothing like that would happen to this girl. It didn't __surprise him that she would run away, but it was where she ran to that gave him a shock. A cemetery. Didn't this girl have any fear in her? He watched as she placed flowers on the graves and he felt a twinge of admiration for her. She respected the dead even if she hadn't known them. That was more than he could say about himself._

_The scent of blood hit the air as she cut herself on a thorn. The scent was faint, but sweet like oranges. Then came the salty scent of tears and sense of hopelessness. The sun set and Len had found himself leaving the safety of his mansion to journey to the cemetary. He reasoned with himself that he was simply curious about the girl called Rin and that maybe he could pick up a snack along the way back. _

_There she was, that mysterious girl, lying asleep on the faded marble seat, tears still visible on her cheeks. What a foolish girl. She was easy prey as she was now. From this distance Len could smell the full strength of her blood, it was rich and incredibly sweet due to her young age. Len's teeth bit into his bottom lip, drawing blood. He would hunt later. He reached out slowly and brushed his hand against her cheek and Rin moved slightly in her slumber. Len seemed to be under a trance, watching Rin dream as he stroked her cheeks and hair. It took a rustling coming from the tiny secret entrance to make him leave the girl's side. _

_Len reached out with his senses, it was the small village boy with sapphire hair, peaking in on them. Len had been seen, but it didn't matter. He had watched this boy and no one would believe him if he said he saw a phantom or a vampire, although they may believe he saw a strange man, which means that he would have to be careful. Regrettably, he knew this meant it was time for him to take his leave, but he decided to leave her a small gift, a single rose, whose color was black..._


	5. A OneSided Love

_Chapter Five:_

_A One-Sided Love_

_The moon was just beginning to settle down in preparation for the new day when Rin returned to the village. It was a beautiful sight, but neither her nor Kaito commented on its brilliance. Rin had not stopped staring at the rose since she picked it up off the cold marble bench she had awoken on and Kaito hadn't taken his eyes off Rin. Rin seemed mesmerized by the rose that was the color of death, so mesmerized that she hadn't even noticed Kaito had been holding her hand this whole time. _

_Kaito dared not tell her about the strange figure he saw that left the rose, fearing that Rin would be just as infatuated with him as she was the his gift. Kaito was happy to see Rin's smile again and tried to ignore that it was directed at the flower and not him. He loved Rin's smile especially when it touched her shimmering amber eyes like it did now. Kaito noticed the redness around them and hung his head low at the thought of Rin crying all on her own. _

_Kaito had wanted to say something, wanted to tell the others they were wrong, but he couldn't find the courage to voice his feelings, just like he couldn't now. The only thing he could think to do was follow Rin to her secret sanctuary and comfort her. Yes, Kaito had known about Rin's getaway for some time, often watching her as she played all alone in her secret garden, but could never bring himself to enter. It was like it was another world, a place one couldn't come back from once entered. He was a coward. _

_Kaito's grip tightened on Rin's hand and stopped __walking. Rin realised she could no longer moved forward and turned back to Kaito, noticing for the first time that their hands were twined together. _

"_Kaito?" Rin asked, concerned. Kaito was shaking and Rin couldn't see the expression on his face because strands of the sapphire locks dangled there. _

"_Rin... I... I..." Without warning, Kaito trapped Rin in his embrace, one arm wrapped around the small of her back and the other supporting the back of her head. _

_Kaito pet the the soft golden locks that shined like the midday sun and breathed in her scent to calm himself down. Rin smelled of wildflowers, the same flowers she surrounded herself with, an enchanting and forbidden scent. Kaito didn't answer Rin's questions, he just wanted to hold her for this one moment. He wished desperately that he could be the one to protect her from everything. He had to become stronger, strong enough to look after Rin and protect that heavenly smile, strong enough to rip her away from the clutches of that other world. _

_As they got back to the village, the women welcomed them, looking relieved that they were both safe. Miku came running up to Rin sobbing and clinging to her like she would disappear if she let her go. Meiko merely 'Hmphed,' but everyone could tell that she was relieved too. One thing nagged at Kaito as he joined the others, Rin had never once made an attempt to return his embrace and she had never loosened her grip on the rose, just as she didn't do so now... _


	6. Desire

_Chapter Six:_

_Desire_

_The sweet scent of Rin's blood mingled with the scent of roses stayed with Len, even when he was miles away from the place he had left her. Len had experience hunger before, but this was an aching. His veins burned for the one thing he knew would satisfy them. He had to hunt, but it was too risky with all the villagers gathered in one place and the men would be returning soon. The burning intensified and Len cursed his luck. He had no choice, but to take the risk and pull out all his tricks. He strayed away from the forest, a good ways outside the village. Perhaps his luck wasn't so bad because almost immediately there came a young woman with long silver hair, part of the search party for little Rin. Len took a moment to prepare himself for his role as a lost traveler before making his way out onto the dirt road path, making as much noise as any clumsy human. _

"_Hello?" she gasped, fearing it might be some wild animal._

"_Ah, hello. Sorry I scared you, I'm a traveler and I'm afraid I'm a little lost." Len said, sheepishly._

"_Oh, a traveler. If your lost, there's a village just up ahead." _

"_I see, and are there women as beautiful as yourself there?" Len said, taking her hand and kissing it. The woman giggled. This was too easy... _

"_I-If you like, I would be honored to escort you there..." She said, embarrassed. _

"_What if instead I would rather keep you all to myself?" Len asked, pulling her closer to him. Her face turned a bright red, but she didn't pull away. This was perfect. He tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "You're all mine..." That was all it took, he could put anyone under his spell with just a look and a few sweet words. This woman was unfortunate enough to run into him and now she wouldn't return to the village tonight, or ever again. She would become another woman to add to the missing person's list. How long was that list now? 27? No, 30 at least. _

_That one meal should have satisfied him, but as he made his way back through the dense forests to his dark prison, his vains continued burning and his teeth ached for soft flesh to pierce. What was it that made him so starving? As he drained the blood from one of the men that were a part of the returning hunting party, he pondered this. What could excite his blood so much to make him drink this disgusting blood? And then he came up with an answer, it was her blood he yearned for. He could have feasted on her then, should have, but he had held himself back. _

_He tossed the body of the man on the lush forest ground, not bothering to hide the body. The men would find him eventually along with many of the other bodies he had so carefully disposed of. It seems like it was time for another little vacation. He would have to leave this village soon or be discovered by the villagers and be burned at the stake. Len shivered at the thought. Besides, a little time away from this place couldn't hurt, at least he wouldn't be tempted to rip away that pretty little throat and greedily devour the contents. Len swallowed, he really had to stop thinking about it. _

_As Len left for his journey, probably to the city where he would live among them and drink to his heart's content, he took one __last look back at the village. Everyone was happy at the mens' return, dancing by the light of the fire and feasting on the fresh meat they had caught. Even the children were happily dancing or eating, all except one. His girl was sitting on an old log, admiring the wonder of the black rose. Len hadn't noticed then that he had been smiling and looking upon her with prideful possessiveness..._


	7. Selfish Wanting

_Chapter Seven:_

_Selfish Wanting_

_The summer sun was warm on Rin's skin and there was a familiar wind blowing reminding her of her childhood days. Back then she hadn't had to worry about things like chores or boys, but back then she questioned her very existence. The worries she had now were a breeze compared to then. _

_A white cloth thrown on her had ripped Rin away from her thoughts. She turned to the brunette who had been helping her hang the laundry. "Hey! What was that for?"_

"_You were zoning out! Now quit being such a weirdo and finish up the laundry already!" Meiko snapped._

"_Yes, Mother," Rin mocked._

"_Oh, that's it...I'm gonna-!"_

"_Mieko, meiko!" Miku came running out from the house, tears clinging at the corners of her eyes. _

"_Ugh, what is it?" Mieko asked, annoyed._

"_I was chopping onions and-and the knife just slipped and it stings Mieko!" Miku cried. _

_Mieko sighed, "You're such an idiot... Come on, let's get you fixed up..."_

_Rin giggled at the sight of Mieko lecturing Miku. Rin had been joking, but now that she thought about it, Mieko really was motherly and definitely more mature than all of them. She even looked like an adult. Meiko was much taller than Rin and in her opinion, much more sophisticated. Meiko always wore scarlet dresses that showed off her mature figure and complimented her chocolate brown hair that she always kept short. _

_Miku was a real beauty, the picture of innocence and charm, she was the the favorite among the boys and Rin could hardly blame them. Miku had sparkling emerald eyes and shimmering, long aquamarine hair. She wore the loveliest dresses, like the black and emerald green one she wore now. Miku had never lost her childish charm and she worked hard to become the perfect bride for her fairy tale prince._

_And Kaito? You'd hardly recognize him if not for his tell-tale sapphire locks, which hadn't changed a bit. Other than his looks, Kaito was still Kaito. Although he wasn't much of a crybaby anymore, he was as sweet as ever, a true gentleman. Too bad Miku hadn't noticed how close her prince really was._

_Most girls minds should be on searching for a husband and falling in love, but Rin's mind was on other things. Although falling in love sounded nice, she had little interest in the pig-headed boys around here. Her mind wandered back to the black rose she had been given years ago and her hand instinctively reached down to touch the soft petals hidden within her pocket. Through some form of magic, the rose hadn't aged a day since she picked it up on that marble bench that night. She felt saddened knowing she could no longer slip through her secret entrance to visit that beautiful place._

_She had grown too big to squeeze through the small hole that led there and perhaps too old for childish fantasies. She was an adult now and it was ridiculous of her to cling to that other world any more. This was her home and she should learn to accept that. All lies. If she had really thought this way then why couldn't she bring herself to throw away the rose and be done with it? The truth was that she cherished that rose as if it were a part of herself. _

_Rin hadn't noticed when she had taken out the rose or that she'd been staring at it longingly until she saw Kaito staring at her. His face showed no expression as he looked at the rose and then at Rin. She instinctively hid the rose behind her back, feeling the oddly guilty for some reason._

"_Rin..." _

"_Kaito, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Rin asked, failing to make her voice sound natural._

"_Rin, why do you still have that?" he asked bluntly. He had been looking forward to seeing her, but now all the joy he had felt was gone. Rin tried thinking of some explanation or excuse, but her mind was blank. "You should get rid of that."_

"_What? No! Why?" Rin asked, her voice giving away her desperateness to keep her one treasure._

"_Don't you see, Rin? It's not natural! You've had that rose for over ten years and it still hasn't withered! It's cursed! You should just throw it away!" Kaito urged, hoping she would see reason. _

_Kaito began moving toward her, grabbing for the rose behind her back, but with each step he took, Rin stepped back. It was a never ending cat and mouse game until she was cornered. Rin bent back as much as she could and Kaito leaned forward, putting a hand on the stacked wooden crates to steady himself. _

"_Rin! Supper is read-!" Miku froze, ladle in hand, as she saw Kaito leaning over Rin. Miku giggled nervously and began slowly backing away, "Never mind." _

_Rin was confused by Miku's reaction, but then, she never did understand Miku. She turned her attention back to Kaito. He seemed to be frozen in place, his face was red, and he was covering his mouth with his hand as if he was going to be sick._

_Rin may not have understood Miku, but Kaito had. To Miku, it must have looked like he was forcing himself on Rin. If that wasn't bad enough, now he was really noticing Rin. He caught himself staring looking her up and down. He had to stop and control himself or he was afraid he might lose control and she might never forgive him._

_Rin felt bad that he may be ill, but she had to use this opportunity to slip out of his grasp. She slid her way out from under him, slipping the rose back in her pocket as she did. She walked slowly towards the house, half-turned toward Kaito. _

"_Well... Don't want to be late for dinner or Mieko will yell at me again..." Rin said, unsure of herself. She was afraid Kaito might be angry at her, something she could never have imagined before today._

_Kaito regained his composure and managed, "Yeah. I'll come talk to you again tomorrow." Rin was relieved by Kaito's words and smiled happily before skipping away. _

_Kaito leaned his back against the wooden crates that were now behind him. He let out a a shaky breath. It had been a close call, he had wanted so badly to capture her lips in his and take in her sweet taste. Kaito shook his head to clear the image from his mind, he had to stop thinking like that. He ran his hand through his hair and breathed a deep breath. Love may be hard, but being in love with Rin might as well be impossible._


	8. Envy and Spite

_Chapter Eight:_

_Envy and Spite_

_Len threw his coat and hat on the dusty old coat rack of his mansion home. The dust seemed to have almost doubled since he was last here. When was that anyway? Years seemed to go by in a blink of an eye to Len, so it could have been anywhere from ten to even a hundred years. _

_He tried settling down on his soft bed, but city life had gotten to him and he began to get restless. The only thing he could think to do was open the vintage glass doors to his balcony and take in the fresh scent of his forest territory. And while he was there, he could check in that little village of his, maybe even pick out his next meal... _

_He stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be... He lifted himself up off the railing with his arms. What he was staring at was a girl. A girl with the same hair as his girl, but it had grown out to rest just below her shoulders. She had creamy skin, shimmering amber eyes, and wore a modest white dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist along with a black neck-tie (like on her normal outfit when she sings). _

_Len wasn't very aware of the passing of time, but he was shocked in her change of appearance. How could she become so beautiful in such a short amount of time? More than just her beauty, everything about her stood out to him. Everything she was, was just like his sister had once been. He watched her banter with the brunette next to her and found himself smiling at Rin's comeback. _

_He was so focused on Rin, he hadn't even glanced at the people around her. And when he caught her gazing at his rose he felt a surge of pride and a feeling he couldn't quite name. He must not have felt it in such a long time to be unable to recognize it. He finally gave up on it and settled for admiration. When had been the last time he had admired someone and looked upon them in such a way?_

_The feeling faded at the sight of the young man before her. Something about his sapphire locks was familiar to Len and as he watched the exchange between them, he realized that he must be that young boy from the garden. A feeling of contempt came over him for this Kaito and as the scene played out the feeling grew and grew. Just seeing him pin her like that and the way he looked at her with such desire and greed. _

_The railing cracked under the strength of Len's grip. The anger left his face and his grip loosened a little as he watch Rin slip away from his grasp causing Len to laugh. He felt a sense of victory over this Kaito. He hadn't been man enough to make his move while he could and now Rin was __**his**__. Wait, his? Watching the girl was just a hobby of his, nothing more, she was an interesting distraction. As he looked back at Kaito and imagined what he must be thinking, Len's fury returned. _

_He stormed out of the door, not bothering to grab the coat or hat that still rested on the hanger. He didn't really need such things and he was in a bit of a rush. He needed to feed, NOW. He'd rather rip out the throat of that Kaito boy, but he'd have to settle for sinking his fangs on the first villager that came his way, although he could hope it was that fool. _

_Len tried to calm himself down. Why was it that just thinking of that boy touching Rin make him go mad? She didn't truly belong to Len and it was natural for humans to do such things. __So why was it he was burning with rage right now? Even if he had wanted to keep Rin, he couldn't have. He was a vampire and she would fear him. She'd live for what, another seventy years maybe? He'd continue living forever, even after she died. He should just give up, but the thought tore him up inside. _

_Fine, he wouldn't focus on that now. It was nearly nightfall already, the moon sat full in the sky and the night air swept past, exciting Len's blood. All reason was gone from him now, only the need to feed rushed through him along with the savage anger he hadn't managed fully squash. _

_It was just another girl in his eyes, another victim to feed his hunger and she tasted delicious, he could practically taste the innocence she gave off with every cautious step she had made toward him. Pale skin, flowing aquamarine hair, dressed in a nightgown of pure white she was a true sight to behold, a great loss for the men of this village. He drank every last drop of her blood, satisfying his thirst and his anger. He usually wasn't so rough with women, but he was furious at the time and wasn't in any mood for her struggles. _

_Len could see a light come on from within the village and started to hear voices. It seems this girl was more than just a beauty, she was popular too. This was a problem. Len didn't have the time he usually did to carefully dispose of the body, he settled for abandoning her on the outskirts of the village and covering her in forest debris. It was a sloppy job, worse than any third-rate vampire he had seen, but it would have to do. Right now, he had to make his escape. Len didn't usually use a lot of his vampire powers, he found no need, but tonight he used his vampire like speed to retreat deep into he forest and to the safety of his fortified mansion._

_Now that he was thinking clearly, Len couldn't believe he had lost control like that. Was he trying to get himself caught? __Len took a tight grip on his hair and thrashed his other arm out, breaking some china on the floor and cracking a nearby window. He let out a sigh and straightened out his hair. He might as well go and see the damage for himself. He climbed the long staircase up to his room warily, not looking forward to what he would see._


	9. Outcast

_Chapter Nine:_

_Outcast_

_The sounds of frantic voices woke Rin from her peaceful slumber. She stepped outside, a black shawl the only thing covering her arms, which were left bare by her milky-white nightgown. People seemed to be frantically running around in search of something, lanterns in hand. Upon seeing Kaito and Mieko, Rin approached them, hoping they would know something about what was happening. They seemd to be in a heated discussion. Rin lightly touched her hand to Mieko's arm._

"_Mieko, what exactly is going on?" Rin asked, concern written over her features. She looked back and forth between Kaito and Mieko. Kaito seemed to be frozen in place, so she turned to Mieko for answers. "Where's Miku?" she asked, noticing their little group wasn't complete._

_Kaito finally spoke up, tearing his eyes away from Rin, "Miku has gone missing... She was seen leaving her room and then she just disappeared... I'm afraid... We have to fear the worst." Kaito didn't look back at Rin, dreading the hurt look in her eyes. Mieko hung her head low, somehow she felt responsible for what had happened._

"_I'm going to go look for her!" Rin declared before running off in the direction away from the village. _

"_Rin!" Mieko called, hoping she would stop. She didn't want to lose another person she was responsible for. It would tear her up more than she already was. Kaito clenched his hand into a __fist. Again, he had been too cowardly to stop her. _

_Rin ran and called out Miku's name until she was far outside the village. It was dangerous to be so close to the woods at night and she had nothing to protect herself with, not even a lantern to light her path. But she wouldn't give up, even if Miku were dead, she couldn't just leave her. Not like before, not like with Luka... Rin didn't know if she believed in God, but in that moment she prayed for what she didn't know. A sign to find Miku? What if she were dead? What could she do then?_

_A soft wind blew, moving the pile of dead leaves around her. She watched them blow away, feeling as though she had lost all hope. It was then that she saw the pale skin that she remembered so dearly. Without a second thought, Rin began digging through the muddy, leafy mess, uncovering her little by little. Miku, it was Miku! Her pale skin even paler, taking on a blue tint and her beautiful emerald eyes that Rin knew would never open again. She wept over the empty shell that was once her kind, dim-witted friend._

_It wasn't long before the villagers had found her, swinging their lanterns. That had heard Rin's cries and followed the sound straight to them. The search party shouted to the bring the others there. Rin refused to move until a grief stricken Mieko shoved her aside to hold the cold body of Miku Hatsune. Rin's eyes didn't leave Miku's expressionless face. Why couldn't she at least have died happy? _

_It was then that Mieko turned to her and shouted something that pierced Rin's heart, "This is all your fault!" Rin gasped in surprise, surely Mieko hadn't meant that! "All this strange stuff has been happening around __**you**__! What are you some kind of witch?"_

"_I had nothing to do with it!" Rin screeched back,standing to her feet, resisting the urge to strike Mieko._

"_Oh, yeah? Then explain this to me... Why is it you gaze out at the forest every night? Why is it that you look so different from everyone else, even your own blood? Why is it that you possess a rose the color of death that cannot die? Why was it you that found Miku when over half the village was out looking for her?" Mieko yelled back at Rin, knowing that Rin couldn't answer any of these things. Whispers rippled through the people gathered around them, watching the scene._

"_Mieko..." A woman said, placing her hands on Mieko's shoulders only to have them pushed away._

"_No! I have been holding my tongue for too long! She's not normal! How are you sure she's even human? She doesn't belong in this world!" Mieko shouted out to the crowd. She turned back to Rin and yelled, "Why don't you just disappear into those precious woods of yours?"_

_Rin felt like screaming, like her heart had just been ripped out. She was hurting with sorrow, with guilt, and with fury. She didn't bother looking to the crowd for any mercy, she knew that all she'd see was helpless pity. Mieko's words had been the final straw that made her break. "Then maybe I will!" She screamed before running as fast as she could away from the others._

"_Rin! No!" Kaito yelled, but he was too late again. Too late in getting there, too late to deny Mieko's words, and too late to save Rin. _

_Rin kept running and running with no clear thought as to where she was running to. All she knew was that she had to keep running, running away from that world that had so openly rejected her. She didn't belong there anymore, everything she had there was gone. There was a terrible hurting in Rin's chest, probably from the whole where Mieko had torn it shreds. The trees tore at Rin's __nightgown and hair. Trees? Oh, that's right, she had run into the woods. She was alone now. Rin's feet couldn't carry her anymore and she collapsed on the dirty forest floor. She felt empty. What was the point of running anymore? She'd just lie here and let the darkness consume her._


	10. Savior

_Chapter Ten:_

_Savior_

_Len wasn't surprised by the sight of many lanterns burning in the night nor the shouting voices of villagers as they searched for his recent victim. It hadn't even bothered him knowing that he may be caught and burned at the stake. What tore him up inside and made his stomach wrench was seeing the one who had found her. Of all people, why did it have to be her? _

_Seeing Rin break down like that only deepened his self-loathing. He bit a fang into his lip as he watched, painfully, as the villagers gathered around her and Mieko shoved her way past Rin. He heard Mieko's crazed screams and hoped desperately that someone would stop her. Was this his punishment for involving himself with Rin? For getting too close? If so it was crueler than hell, to be forced to watch Rin's heart break in front of his very eyes and be helpless to __do anything. Rin's screaming left a pain in his chest that he hadn't felt in hundreds of years. And as Rin fled from them, Len cursed the villagers for being so cruel and cursed himself for causing her downfall. There was only one thing he could thing of to reconcile for his actions. He grabbed his jacket off of the hanger and flew out the door at inhuman speed._

_There she was right in front of him, the girl he had promised to keep his distance from, the one he longed to just be near. He had often found himself wishing, hoping to see again if only to stroke her sun-kissed hair as she slept on that marble stone bench again. Now here she was, lying on the ground before him like a broken doll. She must have passed out from running so long. Len examined her as he carefully lifted her off of the ground in his arms. She had scrapes and cuts on her legs and she was as cold as death. He wrapped her in his long coat and whispered a silent thanks to the heavens that she was still alive. _

_He wasted no time in rushing her to his mansion. She was alive, but wouldn't be for long if she stayed out here in the chilling night air. He ignored the broken glass from his earlier fit of anger and walked up the steps with her in his arms. He gently set her down on the soft bed in his room, the same room where he once watched over her from afar. He carefully wrapped her in the warm velvet quilt and brushed the hair from her face. She looked so fragile, Len almost feared that he might break her. _

_Len stayed by her side as she rested, leaving only to feed . It would be dangerous for him to be around her when he needed to feed, with her weakened state he might accidentally lose control and kill her. When he wasn't feeding, Len sat in a chair by her bedside, holding her hand in his. Rin's body was starting to regain it's former warmth and Len was hopeful that she would recover soon._

_For the very first time Len had become a vampire, days seemed to take years, stretching on forever. Until the moment she woke. Len wasn't sure how many days she had been out and now that she was awake, he suddenly felt very nervous. It was just slight movements at first, but then her amber eyes peaked out from her eyelids and she slowly sat up. Len was speechless, unsure of what to say to her. _

_Rin was aching all over her body, but she was oddly comfortable. Where was she? She remembered collapsing in the woods, giving in to her fate. She looked around the room, everything in it looked antique, as if she had stepped back into another time. She was lying in a soft bed with a red velvet quilt and a candle burned by her on the nightstand. It was then that her gaze rested on the man by her bedside. He had blonde hair that he wore tied back, his clothes looked like something nobility might wear, and he had amber eyes that rivaled her own. She couldn't find any other word besides beautiful to describe him, but perhaps angelic came close. _

"_You... saved me?" Rin asked, unable to tear her eyes away from him. _

_Len didn't trust his voice so instead he just nodded. Rin's sparkling gaze made him even more nervous. "Thank you. May I ask your name?" _

_Rin's appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed, her voice was like silk, gently caressing him with each word, he knew this must be how many of his victims had thought about his own voice. "Len..." he answered, in almost a whisper. Rin smiled at him. It was such a heavenly smile, Len felt captivated by it, but also felt like he hadn't deserved it. "You shouldn't. You shouldn't thank me," Len said with his head down. "It's my fault your like this. It's my fault that the people you care about were killed!" Len stood up and began __walking a few steps away from her side. He knew the look she would have, the fear and hatred she would have toward him._

_Rin should have been afraid, she was in the presence of the same man that murdered her friends, but she wasn't. Somehow looking at Len, she didn't hate him. Len didn't seem evil to her, in fact he looked like he was racked with guilt. When Len suddenly started walking away from her, Rin found that her hand reached out for him and caught a hold of the back of his shirt. He turned and Rin stumbled out of bed, her legs refusing to hod her, she fell straight into Len's arms. _

_Rin didn't have a clue what she was doing, but being so close to Len, it somehow felt nice. She could smell a familiar sweet scent coming from him, it smelled like something she had treasured, like a rose, her rose. Rin snuggled into Len's chest and a faint redness came to his cheeks. _

"_Rin...?" Len asked, nervously._

"_It's okay, I understand." Rin said, lying her head against Len's chest._

"_No, you don't!" Len said, moving her to arms distance. "You have no idea what I am! I'm a monster that hunts people to live! I'm a vampire and you are my prey! You have no idea what I could do to you right now!" _

"_Go ahead, you could do whatever you want with me with your power, but you won't. I'm not afraid of you because I know you don't want to hurt me. It's not your fault that you're a vampire, you have no choice but to take the blood you need to survive." Len couldn't argue with her, everything she said had been the truth. _

"_How can you not hate me?" Len asked, pain visible in his eyes._

"_You've done so much for me. Now let me do something __for you, I want to give you the life you saved, if you'll let me..." _

_Len was overwhelmed with so many emotions at once. He pulled her back into his arms and ran his fingers through her golden hair. Rin wanted to stay with him, it was like a dream. Len could only hope that this dream would never end. Rin had said that he saved her life, but Rin had changed him, made him feel more alive than he had in centuries. Who was the real savior here?_


	11. Light in the Darkness

_Chapter Eleven:_

_Light in Darkness_

_Almost six months had gone by since Rin had come into Len's life. It made the day worth living just seeing Rin's smiling face each day. Rin had taken it upon herself to clean the mansion top to bottom and not even Len could convince her otherwise. She had recovered quickly and Len had bought her a whole new wardrobe from the city. Len had to leave during the evenings to feed his blood lust, refusing to let Rin give him blood, but he returned in time to lay with Rin each night. Before he knew it, for what was probably the first time ever since he had died, Len looked forward to returning home each night. Yes, he considered it his home now, where before it was merely a place he was doomed to return to. _

_For a human, Rin sure did work fast. She had cleaned the entire downstairs along with the stairs and some of the guest bedrooms along with his own room. Len was grateful for her hard work and considered himself blessed that she still chose to sleep next to him in his chambers rather than in the guest rooms. Rin's presence breathed life into the entire building. _

_Living together was fairly easy, each of them learning new things about each other every day. Len even picked back up on hobbies he had once had when he was alive, like reading and he even tried cooking with some assistance from Rin. When Rin cleaned the ballroom, she begged and pleaded until Len had agreed to teach her how to dance. Every day was fun for them, but how long could this happiness last?_

_Rin's mind began wandering back to Mieko and the other villagers and she started wondering if they were well. What had happened after the night she had left? Len had given up his hobby of looking in on the village now that Rin was with him. Rin tried ignoring it, but it continued to nag at her mind. Until she finally mustered up enough courage to ask him._

"_Len...?" Rin asked, sitting next to him on the sofa as he read. Len's left arm rested behind her and his fingers played with her hair, making Rin wonder if he were really paying attention to what he were reading._

"_Hmm?" Len tried to sound as if he had been deep in reading, not even looking away from the page he was on._

"_You can quit pretending to read now," Rin said with a knowing smile. _

_Len smirked, closing the book and turning to look at Rin, left hand still busily playing. "I was trying. You're just too much of a distraction." _

"_What do you mean?" Rin asked, innocently._

"_I can't focus on anything when you're around, you're just too beautiful to ignore." Len said, pulling her closer to him and brushing his lips on her forehead as he often did. Rin blushed and shivered at the sensation. _

"_Len...?"_

"_Hmm?" This time Len had been absorbed in what he was doing, which was playing with Rin's hair while scheming different ways to make Rin blush even more. _

"_I... wanted to ask you something..." Rin asked, nervously. She was afraid of how he would react. Would he think she didn't want to be here anymore? That she was bored with him?_

_Len released her from his grasp and let her have the space away from him he felt she needed. "Len... I was wondering... would it be alright for me to go down to the village, just to visit? I mean, I was wondering if everyone was okay and I won't be long and I absolutely promise that I'll be back by tonight-!" Len had to stop Rin or she'd ramble on forever, which he actually may not have minded, she looked so cute like this. _

"_I know. It's only natural for you to think about them. You didn't think I'd say no, did you? I'll show you the easiest way there." Len said, but before he could get up he was tackled down by Rin's hug. God how he loved her being here. Loved? He shook the thought away for now. _

_He showed her a path through the forest that would lead her down to the village and Rin promised to be back by nightfall. With Rin gone, the mansion was quiet and no matter how much Len tried he couldn't get comfortable. This was the first time Rin had been gone since she had arrived here and not having her within his reach was a bit unnerving. Thinking about it only made him worry more and more about her, until he found himself looking out from his usual spot. There was no harm in watching over her, right? _

_Having Rin gone made him realize how much of an effect she'd had on him. He'd changed so much from the heartless monster he believed himself to be. His thoughts wandered back to the thought he'd had earlier. Love? Could what he felt for Rin be love?_


	12. The One I Love

_Chapter Twelve:_

_The One I Love..._

_Despite Rin's disappearance, life had continued on without her. Just seeing the happy villagers working and laughing made her realize this. Children ran through the village, playing games while adults finished up their chores for the evening. Women hanged laundry and families began closing down shops. The village had been bigger than Rin remembered, it had really prospered in the half a year she had been gone. No one seemed to pay Rin any mind as she wandered through the village, but Rin wasn't bothered by it. Everyone had moved on and Rin felt happy for them. _

"_How many times have I told you not to run around like that? Of course, you'd get hurt like this!" yelled a familiar voice._

_Rin peaked around an old oak tree. She couldn't believe what she saw, Mieko, scolding some young children for running around the village. One had a scraped knee and Mieko began cleaning it. "You need to be more careful... And don't go near the woods, alright? I don't want you to disappear too..." Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing, Mieko, angry Mieko, being sweet and kind. _

_Mieko watched them run off again, obviously ignoring everything she'd just told them before turning in Rin's direction. Her eyes grew wide and then she shook her head, as if trying to wake herself from a dream. Her head hung low and Rin thought she saw tears come to her eyes. _

"_Mieko? What's wrong?" Kaito had walked up behind the brunette and placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly._

"_It's nothing... I just... I thought I saw Rin, but... that's silly, isn't it? She's been missing for half a year, there's no way she'd be here..." Mieko told him, her voice heavy with sadness. The sight almost made tears come to Rin's eyes. There was no reason for Mieko to feel so sad, it wasn't her fault. It was only a matter of time before Rin would have left on her own._

_The news seemed to surprise Kaito, instead of dismissing it like Mieko had, Kaito had seemed to actually believe in the possibility that Rin really was there. Rin backed away from the scene, she wasn't entirely sure why she felt she had to avoid them. All she had wanted to know was that they were safe and happy and then she could leave peacefully._

_The sun began to set as Rin explored every corner of her old home, even stopping by the house she used to live. It was in better shape than when she had lived in it, but to Rin's surprise, no one lived in it. Everything inside was just as she had left it, even the black rose still lay on the white sheets of her bed. Rin picked it up, gently brushing her fingers against the delicate petals. She had nearly forgotten how magical it felt to just hold it in her hands. It was beautiful and it smelled just like Len. Rin began yearning for home, to be wrapped up in Len's arms and breathe in his familiar scent. _

_It was time to go home, to her real home. Visiting the village again made it clear, she didn't belong here and she never had. She took her time walking back through the village, enjoying the sight of lantern flames dancing in the darkening streets. When she reached the forests' edge she took one last look back at the village just as she once had the forests when she was young._

"_Rin?" Rin jumped in surprise, every hair standing on the back of her neck. Her mind screamed for her not to turn around, but her body didn't listen and her eyes met the ocean deep eyes that she had not wanted to face._

"_Kaito..." Rin spoke softly. He shouldn't have found her, it would only cause him more pain when she left._

"_Rin! It is you! Where have you been? God, how I've missed you!" Kaito said, trapping her in a hug and lifting her off the ground before setting her down again. Rin had to pushed herself out of her arms, somehow this felt wrong. "Rin...?"_

"_I can't stay, Kaito... I have to go..." Rin said, not looking him in the face. Kaito had wanted to ask why, wanted to drag her back with him, but then he saw the rose in her hands and he knew why. _

_Something in Kaito had finally gave. He took Rin's hand in a bone-crushing grasp, forcing her delicate hand to crush the petals it held so gingerly. Rin looked horrified, resisting uselessly to pull her hand away. The rose fell to the ground, petals scattering at their feet. "I won't let that world take you away from me again!"_

"_Kaito, what the hell are you-?" Rin began, thinking he had lost his mind and perhaps he had. He had to be mad to go through with what he was about to do._

"_Rin, I love you! I always have! I'll protect you so stay with me!" Rin was about to reject him, Kaito could see it in her eyes, but he didn't want to hear it, he didn't wanted to hear those words. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, finally kissing those lips he had so longed to capture. It was bitter sweet, he got to kiss the girl he loved...while she was struggling to escape his grip. This wasn't how he had wanted this to happen, but if Rin wouldn't come on her own then he would force her._

_Rin tried kicking and hitting, but Kaito's grip stayed firm. Everything in Rin screamed that this was wrong, that she had to escape. Images of Len flashed through her mind and tears came to rest in the corners of her eyes, refusing to overflow. Len had never kissed her, never told her that he loved her, but still Rin felt as though she was betraying him by kissing Kaito. _

_Rin had begun crying, tears streaming down her face, making Kaito question himself. How could he say he loved her when he was treating her like this? He was just about to release her and let her make her choice when he noticed the change in Rin's eyes. He loosened his grip, allowing Rin to push him away from her. _

"_Len!" Rin shouted as soon as she escaped Kaito's kiss. Kaito didn't like the look she had in her eyes when saying this guy's name. His distaste for Len only increased upon seeing him. Kaito recognized hi instantly, the man he had seen over ten years ago standing over Rin's unconscious body. The most unsettling thing was that he hadn't aged a day since then. _

"_Rin, I came to take you back," Len said, not taking his eyes off of Kaito. His amber eyes were blazing, but Kaito wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking away._

_Rin looked relieved and more than willing to leave this place, but Kaito held out an arm to stop her from moving forward. "She's not going anywhere. She belongs here with humans like her, not with your kind." It didn't take a genius to figure out Len's true identity, the story, the killings, his unaging appearance, it all added up. _

"_Kaito, you don't understand!" Rin pleaded with him._

"_Rin, I understand perfectly! He's a murderer, a monster! How could you even think to trust him over me?" Rin was afraid, not of Kaito, but of what Len might do. She had never seen the look in Len's eyes that he had now, he hadn't even glanced at her, it was as if he was set on Kaito._

_A smirk came to Len's face. "It's a shame, but it seems she doesn't return your feelings... So what do you plan on accomplishing? You steal her away and then what? How can a victom expect to love their kidnapper?" Len taunted, knowing full well that every word stung._

"_I don't know... How can the hunted love the hunter?" Kaito replied. "What did you plan on doing with her? Keeping her for a pet until you got bored and just finished her off? Unless... Your kidding me right? The lion fell in love with the lamb?"_

_Len had lost his patience, he was no longer in the mood to play games anymore. He had enjoyed taunting Kaito, but his words had hit home. His veins pulsated, desiring vengeance in blood. He exposed his fangs, showing this boy just what he was dealing with before pouncing. _

_Everything had gone wrong from that point. The fair skinned neck his fangs pierced was not Kaito's. The rich blood that tasted like heavenly sweet citrus was not the distasteful blood of a man and yet Len could not force himself to stop drinking. By the time his senses had returned and he realized what he had done, it was too late._

_It had felt amazing, like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like floating on a cloud and with every drop he took, Rin felt even closer to Len. She was giving him everything she was, her very life. Dying hadn't hurt like she thought it would have. If Miku and the others had died this way, then she knew they went peacefully wrapped in the scent of black rose petals. She might've been insane for stepping in front of Kaito like that, but she hadn't done it for him, she had done it for Len. She was weak, a mere human girl, she couldn't protect Len physically, but she could protect his heart. If Len knew that he had killed someone do cruelly, she knw he'd be wracked with guilt. _

"_Rin? Rin!" Len cried out to her, trying desperately to get her to stay with him. She had lost so much blood, she looked pale and Len had to hold onto her for her to stand. Kaito stood watching, horrified at seeing her in such a state. _

"_Len..." Rin said, her voice hoarse and fading, but she had to tell him this one thing if she could do nothing else. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his head in her hands. "...I... love you...Len..." Rin closed her eyes, which felt so heavy, she would rest just for a while. _

"_Rin...? Rin! Rin!" Len called, lightly shaking her, but receiving no response._

"_And so history repeats itself..." Kaito said just above a whisper._

_Len turned on him, his voice full of sorrow and anger as he yelled, "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! Rin isn't my sister! I might have thought so at first, but Len's stronger than my sister ever was! She didn't run away when things seemed impossible... She didn't cry when things seemed hopeless... She was... She IS Rin and there is no one else like her..." _

_Kaito didn't like admitting it, but Len seemed to understand Rin more than anyone. He was in love with her and he could see that. He looked down at Rin. In a way, he had won, Rin would die a human and Len would never get the chance to love her, but neither would he. Kaito clenched his fist and battled with his pride over what he should do. Damn Rin, his love for her had won out in the end as Kaito forced Len to look him in the eye. "You need to save her."_

"_And how would I do that? If you know of some way to bring back the dead then tell me!" Len snapped._

"_Your a vampire aren't you? Then turn her into one too." _

_Len lowered his head. "I can't do that..." Kaito slapped him across the cheek._

"_I loved her too! This is what Rin would have wanted..." Kaito yelled. _

_Len nodded and turned back to Rin, lying limply in his arms. She was so cold, so lifeless. Len had never changed anyone before, he wasn't even sure if he could. His body seemed to move on instinct, as if knowing what he must do. He sank his fangs into his wrist, drawing blood and pouring it into his mouth. He lifted Rin up, tilting her face up to his. His blood-stained lips met her cold ones and the red liquid poured down her throat. Their first kiss, a kiss of life, Len just hoped that Rin would accept that life._

_As Len carried Rin away into the forest, he turned back to Kaito, giving a nod of gratitude. If it weren't for him, Len might have sat there and watched the one he loved die a second time. _

"_Don't thank me. I won't give up just because of this, I will steal her back from you..." _

"_And when the tie comes when you try, I'll repay you for that smack earlier." Len said, smiling back at him._


	13. Rin

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_Rin_

_Rin had awoken in the same room she had spent the nights lying with Len. Wait, awakening? Hadn't she died? She remembered the life being sucked out of her and the peaceful feeling she had felt as she closed her eyes for what should have been the last time. She didn't understand why she was alive now, or why her entire body seemed to burn for something she felt she desperately needed._

_She heard something crash to the ground in a shattering noise that hurt her sensitive ears. She turned to look at the doorway, Len stood there, glass sitting at his feet. He had dropped whatever he was holding and it had shattered on the floor. He ran over to Rin and hugged her so tight that normally Rin wouldn't be able to breath. It was then tha she noticed that she wasn't breathing and didn't feel any need to. She looked at Len, confused._

_Len looked away from her, this was the moment he had waited for, but also the one he had dreaded most. He was an idiot for thinking he could delay telling her. "Rin, you remember me drinking you blood, right?" Rin nodded. "I hope you won't hate me, but after your heart stopped, I gave you my blood. Rin, I'm afraid I made you a monster like I am, I'm sorry... Its just that... I love you so much... I didn't want you to leave me..." Rin sat, frozen for a moment. "Rin?" Len feared the worst._

"_Say that again," Rin suddenly said to him._

"_I'm sorry I made you this way... I..." Rin stopped him._

"_Not that, the other part. The part at the end..." _

"_You mean how I love yo-" Len was cut off by Rin's sudden kiss. He was shocked at first, but then melted into the kiss. _

"_I love you too..." Rin whispered after breaking the kiss. _

_Drinking blood was something Rin had to get used to, but she could live with it especially with Len guiding her. She enjoyed some of her senses, like the sensation she got as the wind brushed across her face and the feeling of Len's fingertips touching her. Rin felt alive for the first time in her entire life, this was the way Rin was supposed to be, the real Rin. _

"_Len? I was wondering... You drank my blood so could you tell me what my blood tastes like? I'm curious."_

"_What it tastes like, hm? Not nearly as sweet as your lips." Len teased and Rin's face turned the color of a ripe tomato. Len chuckled, "Ah, your so cute." _

"_Len!" Rin pouted, hating being treated like a child._

"_I'm only playing. I love seeing you blush like this." _

"_You can be so childish..." Rin said, arms crossed._

"_Think you can put up with me for all eternity?" Len asked and Rin leaned in for a kiss. _

_Living for all eternity? Rin could handle something like that, as long as that eternity was spent by Len's side._


	14. A New Beginning

_Chapter Fourteen:_

_A New Beginning_

_The mansion on the forest hill has been there for centuries. A long, well-carved stone staircase leads up to it's doors. Few have dared to climb up the steps and venture inside, for they say it's haunted. Many who have gone inside have never returned, but those who have say that you will be greeted by a young boy and girl, with hair the color of gold. They'll welcome you to their home and invite you for a night of wonder, but you'll be expected to pay a price. When you leave, the mansion changes back to a dusty old building, as if everything were merely a dream. _

"_That's silly, right? It's not true..." the red haired boy asked, cowardly. _

"_I don't know... Maybe..." the long violet haired boy who had told the story replied._

"_Q-quit it guys! You'll scare Miku!" the short, green haired girl stuttered. The aquamarine piggy-tailed girl just stared up the mansion steps. _

_A black haired boy stepped out from behind them, walking up a few of the steps. "Of course it's ridiculous. Just a childish story." _

"_Aww, come on Rei! Don't ruin our fun!" the violet haired boy said._

"_Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow." Rei said to them and then looked to Miku who hadn't taken her eyes off the mansion. "Perhaps next time you'll do me the honor of being my guest?" Rei said, flashing her a devilish smile, making Miku blush._

_Once they said their goodbyes, Rei climbed the remaining steps up to the mansion and opened the doors. He took off his sneakers and set down his bag by the door. _

"_Welcome back, Rei," the golden haired girl called from her comfortable position on the sofa, leaning against an equally beautiful boy. _

"_Thanks mom," Rei answered._

"_I see you've already picked out your next victim... You have good taste," said the boy, giving Rei a clever smile._

"_I get it from my father," Rei answered slyly._

"_Oh, quit teasing him, Len!" Rin told her husband._

"_Fine, I'd rather tease you anyway." Len answered._

_Rei made his way upstairs, shaking his head at his parents' antics. Thousands of years old and they still hadn't changed at all. He was still young, less than a century old. Yes, he was the child of two vampires, which made him a vampire as well. He didn't look like either of his parents, having pitch-black hair, but he shared their amber eyes. _

_He walked into his room, ignoring the desk where his silver laptop laid and opening the doors to the balcony. You see, he had developed this strange habit of looking out on the town and the lives of the people who lived in it. His eyes scanned over the people walking down the streets to their homes, catching something with sapphire hair moving among the shadows. So he was still alive and well. You'd think after a thousand years, the poor guy would give up. Well as long as he and his father were around, he could never take her. His eyes strayed again and came to rest on a girl he had been watching for several months now, a girl from his school, with raven hair and __amber eyes like his own..._


End file.
